The Adventures of Raulis
by FanBladeX100
Summary: When Raulis is sucked into the arcade world he must find a way to get out, but the longer he stays, the less he wants to leave. Raulis gets some new powers and finds that he has a bigger purpose in life than he thought. An old enemy comes back, stronger than ever. Wanting revenge for what THEY did to him. It takes Raulis to stop him.


It was a summer, and the arcade was packed with kids of all ages. From kindergartners to teenagers. It was so lively in the arcade that it was like everyone was running from something on all directions.

A few people were waiting in line to play Street Fighter II, some were waiting to play Mortal Combat, and most of the people wanted to play Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sugar Rush.

Everyone wanted to play them ever since the new characters got added on them. Characters from the game Q-bert got added to Fix-It Felix Jr., and Vanellope Von Schweets being added to Sugar Rush. The new glitch ability (or what the kids call teleport) that she uses is really cool and very use full to get an easy win.

Out of those kids there was a 15 year-old named Raulin. He had black messy hair that flowed back (the way it does on Ralph) and had brown eyes. He had a mixed personality. He could be quiet at times or stand out sometimes. When he's quiet, almost no one notices him. He's drawn back from the crowd. At home, he likes to be alone in his room, mot being bothered. He will be on his 3DS, iPod, or laptop playing games, watching, or drawing in his room. Like when it comes to school he is the one being bullied all the time, being picked on, made fun of and all that stuff. When he has days when he's not being bullied, he will have a 'stand out' personality. Always talking, excited and always having something to say. That was his personality.

When Raulin was drawing, whether it was at school, or at home, he was happy. People would comment him at school. He felt calm, relaxed and comfortable when he was drawing. All his worries, chores, family, and friends would be pushed to the back of his mind when he was. He would sometimes look emotionless when he was drawing...like he was in a trance, or sleep walking. But...one thing's for sure...he wanted it to stay that way because that is when he did his best work.

Recently he has been having strange dreams about a certain game in the arcade...Fix-It Felix Jr. Even though he has never played the game, it seemed like he had some connection to it. In the distant past of his life, but his memories are too blurred to remember anything. When he woke from these dreams, whether it was in the middle of the night ,or in the morning, he would draw what he dreamt-he didn't have the best memory. When he drew his dreams, he would be drawing characters, or scenes. Once, he drew a picture with someone with big arms and hands wrecking a build with ease in overalls. Another time he drew someone in a handyman suit colored blue with a golden hammer in pictures looked familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Last night he had a dream. It was different from all the others. It was short, quiet, and slow. In the dream, he was floating in darkness...not being able to move. Whenever he did, there was a sharp pain all over his body and it felt like a layer of foam was around his body. His face was calm and and looked half asleep and half lost in thought. Then, there was something that clicked in his head. He saw combination of arrows and words line up in front of him.

Up,right,down,left,down,down,up...A,B,A... were laying out in that order.

The next thing he knew, he was being swallowed by light and in that light he uttered the words "Ralph...Felix" then woke up in his bed sweating. He forgot about the dream completely He was breathing hard and couldn't stop. He breathed slowly in...then out...in...then out, and so on. He was laying there for a few minutes.

Then, when he was about to drift off to sleep, he was wide awake and his body was starting to walk on its own. Something was pulling him towards something...something that if he tried to resist, it would pull ever harder. He got dressed, ate, and started walking somewhere. He didn't know exactly where, only that he was going somewhere and he would find out where he got there.

The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of Mr. Litwack's arcade. The pull on his body stopped, but he was still walking inside. He was walking slowly to the back wall. Towards Fix-It Felix Jr., When he got there, he took out a coin and placed it in. The cut scene played, then the wrecking guy came in from the left and said "I'm GONNA WRECK IT!".

"Ralph..." Raul whispered to where no one could hear him.

Then came the man wearing the blue handyman suit. "I CAN FIX IT!" the man said whilst he was pointing the golden hammer to the sky.

"Felix" Raul whispered again.

When he looked down at the joystick and buttons, the code popped into his head and he started to do it.

Up,right,down,left,down,down,up...

He stopped...and the area around him started to feel light, heavy, and humid at the same time.

A,B,A...

He stopped again...the people around him started to slow down, but he didn't notice.

...Start...

The Fix-It Felix Jr. game console made a wave a blue electric energy and when it hit him, he was pushed back a bit and almost lost his balance.

He then looked around to find Mr. Litwack but instead, he saw that everyone wasn't moving and was colored different shades of gray.

"WHAT!" Raul said with shock, amazement, and most of all...fear.

He had his back to the Fix-It Felix Jr. console sweating with fear and gradually standing up. He then realized that his legs were shaking and he couldn't move. "Help, Help!" he screamed...but no one came.

Then, there was a beam of light that surrounded him.

"AHHHHH!," He screamed,"What's going on!"

But as soon as he stood up, he couldn't move...he was paralyzed. No matter how much he tried...he couldn't move. Then, he started to float in the air.

When he was floating, his body felt strange. Rings of blue electric energy surrounded his body. Flashes of 1's and 0's on his body. Then, there was a flash of light, and the next thing he knew...he was falling.

He fell and fell and fell, still screaming. He then hits the ground, passing out...


End file.
